


Ideas and other

by FanFicReader01



Category: Original Work, Poets of the Fall
Genre: Random - Freeform, draft, first versions, ideas, loose drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Just a loose collection of ideas that probably won't get a fully written fic for them.Maybe some ficlets.Random drabbles who do not have a complete story.Ooh, and you find some random background info/summaries/first drafts for some stories i _did_ write xDTry to see this as some sort of Behind the Scenes and What's-Going-on-in-my-head kind of thing.That being said, you'll encounter many, many typos and badly written english shizzle ><





	1. Chapter 1

All bandmembers try to define what the word "love" means and what it means to them specifically and how love affects their relationship with the other musicians.


	2. Angst prompt/starter

Olli has an accident and gets deaf, marko help him through it. Olli still manages to play guitar, bc he and Marko can communicate very well and Olli can read Marko’s lips perfectly


	3. Chapter 3

Olli is an Ice Prince and his heart has been frozen. Someone (cough, cough Jani) has to save him before it's too late.


	4. songfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of songs which could've been used as songfics xD

  * Three Days Grace: Over & Over/Never too late
  * Breaking Benjamin: Breath/Evil Angel
  * Adam Lambert: Aftermath (set after an accident happened to one of the guys)/ For your entertainment/Fever
  * Maroon 5: Animals (about the love between two psychopaths)
  * The Irrepressibles: In this shirt (one lover dies/ or they end the relationship, the aftermath of it)




	5. Horror/Halloween ideas

Jaska is monster of Frankenstein (= Marko)  
Jaska = werewolf  
Marko = vampire  
Olli = ghost?  
Kapu = ghost

\--

Vampire!Olli/blood provider!Marko  
Archeologist!Kapu/mummy!Jari  
Werewolf!Jaska/devil or zombie!Jani

\--

My Secret Friend (song by IAMX)

take one:  
An abused child is quite an outsider and feels ofc incredibly lonely.  
He finds solace in reading books however and one day he goes to the flea market where he gets his hands on a book on witchcraft and magic.  
He learns about demon summoning and tries to summon a demon.

He hopes the demon can become his friend.  
The demon gets released and first wants to consume the child’s soul. Yet, the demon takes pity in the kid and decides to be it’s one and only friend.  
With pain in their chest, the demon knows the child basically made pact to sell its soul in the end.

Yet, the kid understands this sort of but he did it anyway because he wanted a friend so badly.

take two:  
set on a camping, one person/kid lives there. And the secret friend is a actually ghost?

\--

Marko moves into a new house which is actually haunted by the ghost of a kid > Ole.  
Olli doesn’t know he’s a ghost/or he doesn’t really understand  
Marko isn’t afraid of him and they become friends


	6. The Watcher

The Watcher is an artist who only works during night when it’s dark. He also only draws outside, underneath a lantern in an abandoned alley, at the subway station, under the dim light of a lantern in the park >> eerie locations so to speak.

He is accompanied by a demon.

 

Everyone thinks the artist can draw so well because of the demon. They think the demon gives him these skills.

 

One day, the people of the city manage to kill the demon (out of jealousy and fear)

The people then force the artist to draw so he can prove them wrong.

Yet, the artist cannot draw anymore but not because the demon’s dead and cannot give him skills anymore.

The artist cannot draw anymore because the demon is dead and now the artist lost all motivation and is mourning his dead friend. The only one he had.

 

This story is seen through the eyes of a kid who is new to the city and has to pass the Watcher every afternoon after school.


	7. Chapter 7

somehow a few or all bandmembers have turned into stone statues and someone needs to lift the curse/ or they can still move and speak but with constrictions

\--

All bandmembers have their heads turned into that of an animal for some reason (for sins they committed?)

diff take based off a story i once tried to write

> A young boy gets saved from his abusive dad by a man with the head of an owl.   
"Mister Owl" takes the young kid to a magical forest where the boy lives in a large mansion. The kid gets treated as a prince.  
The kid can play the piano, a special piano in the middle of the woods.

One day, the boy -now 18 or so- finds a stranger in the woods. it's a fallen soldier who didn't want to take part in the war in his country.  
Suffering from PTSD, the soldier cannot speak anymore. However, he starts to communicate with the boy through their shared passion for playing the piano.  
The boy and the soldier develop a special relationship.

\--

They're all old spirits/gods who live in the woods and one day a curious kid finds them


	8. A jolli fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an unfinished fic, sadly ><
> 
> Idea: Olli owns a library/book shop in the city. He's a bit of an outsider.  
> One day he meets Jani.
> 
> In this story Jani's a transman.  
> So yeah, the whole thing was built around being trans and stuff. I thought it would be an interesting topic to write about and that way i might've learned more about it as well.  
> Eventually i didn't write it anymore because at the time, i was fully writing on Finnish Godfathers in which Jani, surprise surprise, is also trans.
> 
> that way i could partly tie this idea into FG. It made me partly stay true to the original movie, because the character Jani resembles, is in fact a transwoman. although they call that character often gay.
> 
> So this was kind of an experiment

_Once upon a time, there lived a little girl named Kainé._

_She lived in an peaceful village, far away from the chaotic life of the city._

_Her parents loved her very dearly and Kainé loved them back equally._

_Little Kainé was cheerful little girl._

_She played well with the others and her classmates loved her for her gentleness and helpfulness;_

_Kainé showed empathy to others and was all in all a good kid._

_She was like the child every parent would like to have._

_Yet there was something missing in Kainé’s young life._

_Kainé felt a bit unsure about the whole missing thing, but deep within her she_ knew _something was missing._

 _She felt like something was_ off. Something was not quite right in her eyes but she didn’t know what.

_And whenever Kainé had trouble with something, she’d go to her parents._

_So one day, little Kainé told her parents about the missing piece in her puzzle of life and luckily her parents were kind and understanding like Kainé herself._

_But unfortunately they couldn’t help their daughter figure out what exactly was missing._

_In primary school, life went on for Kainé._

_It was the year she started to choose her own clothes. And she found herself to be more comfortable in boy’s clothing._

_Nothing wrong with that but some other town folks deemed it to be a little weird._

_‘Why doesn’t she like pink? Every girl likes pink, right?’_

_‘When will Kainé wear a dress? She would look lovely in it!’_

  _‘She’s wearing those trousers again! won’t her parents let her wear anything else?’_

_But then again, there were a lot of young gals who preferred the pants over the skirt._

_It was in secondary school, things started to really change for Kainé._

_Like every girl does, she too started to sprout breasts, got some hair on specific areas of the body and she started to transform so she would become a woman one day._

_But Kainé downright hated her change. She didn’t like her breasts at all._

_Her mother told her it was an important phase in life to adulthood but Kainé wasn’t so sure about that._

_Because at age 15, she still was unhappy with it._

_But for the sake of fitting in with the other girls, who seemed to_ love _their breasts, Kainé came to accept this new “set of assets”._

_Yet, when she came home after a long day at school, she dared to complain about her changing body to her parents._

_And her parents tried to understand her. Although they found it still difficult to understand – but so did Kainé- they kept supporting their beautiful daughter._

_It was in fifth grade when Kainé was 17, Kainé started to understand what was “missing” in her life._

_Or rather, what she didn’t want to be._

_And Kainé didn’t want to be a girl at all._

_She didn’t want to wear dresses or skirts. She wasn’t comfortable with everything that was dubbed to be “girly”._

_No, Kainé wanted to be a boy and to be treated as such._

_In the beginning, her parents found it difficult to wrap their heads around the concept of not wanting to be the gender you’re assigned to from birth but they_ tried _to understand their daughter nonetheless._

_And so they kept loving their child._

_But because the village and most of its inhabitants wasn’t as progressive or understanding as Kainé’s parents, her parents wanted to protect their kid from any possible bullying._

_‘Just don’t try to be_ too _different.’_

_‘But why? Can’t I be who I want to be?’_

_‘Well, it could cause some people to give you weird looks. People could even_ hurt _you because you’re different.’_

_‘Is it that bad to be different?’_

_‘Not for us, sweety. We think you’re perfectly fine. But please, for your own sake, don’t deviate too much.’_

_To compensate this “holding it in” behavior, Kainé could wear and act however she wanted._

_So at home her parents tried to make their kid feel loved and comfortable._

_And so they started to call Kainé Jani when they were at home._

_‘Any new name you want to be called when you’re here with us alone?’ Dad asked._

_‘I read a book once and one of the main characters’ name was Jani.’_

_‘So you want to be addressed as Jani from now on?’ Mom tried to understand._

_And their kid nodded at them._

_‘And you want to be a “he” and no longer a “she”?’ Dad wanted confirmation._

_‘Yep. I don’t longer want to be a girl. I want to be a boy. I want to be called Jani.’_

_‘Very well,’ Mom smiled as she pressed a soft kiss on her son’s forehead._

_‘Pleased to meet you, Jani,’ Dad jokingly shook his son’s hand._

_‘Pleased to meet you too, dad,’ Jani played along with a bright grin on his face._

_‘Jani. I really like that name. You chose a very good name! I’m so proud of you, my son,’ Mom exclaimed and Dad agreed.’_

_That is the story of how Jani’s parents became proud parents of their one and only son._

_At school, Jani finally dared to tell some of his dearest classmates. Some accepted him, others gave him weird looks. In the school’s register his files still were saved under the name Kainé but Jani was happy enough some people did accept his new name._

_Despite these changes, Jani finished secondary school with good grades and after graduation he decided it was time to go to college._

_He would go to the college which was actually quite nearby and his parents, of course, supported his choice of study._

_In the summer between secondary and college, Jani and his parents went to see a special doctor to help Jani get medication to make his body fit his new image._

_And so Jani went into college as a young man. It made him happy and his peers referred to him as Jani._

_No one knew he used to be “Kainé”. ~~Too afraid of being judged, no one should know.~~_

_College went by, almost in the blink of an eye._

_After he graduated, it was time for Jani to look for a job and make a real home somewhere._

_Although Jani’s parents would like to have Jani with them a little bit longer, they too knew it was time for him to explore the Big World all by himself._

_Sadly, there was also some underlying pressure from the village itself._

_It became way too obvious some people didn’t approve of the way Jani and his parents lived. The way Jani_ changed _._

_‘It’s better if you’d move out. Even though it breaks my heart to see you go,’ Mom wept._

_‘It’s okay, Mom. Please, don’t cry. I was planning to leave anyway.’_

_‘I know, I know,’ Mom sniveled and Jani wiped away her tears with a careful hand._

_‘We still love you, Jani. With our whole heart. And you know what? If you don’t find your home, don’t find your place out there, you can always return to us,’ Dad reassured his kid who was no longer a kid anymore._

_‘Thank you, Dad. Thank you, Mom. For all your support. I love you’, Jani smiled at them._

_They went in for a family hug._

_‘We love you, Jani.’_

_And so it was time for Jani to explore the world all by himself. He knew it would be a daring step, to live in the city._

_But he also knew it would be a new life full of opportunities._

_And one of his secret dreams, was to find love. He wondered if finding love in a big city would be possible._

_~~(And then arose the scary question: would someone fall in love with a guy like him?~~ _

_~~Because Jani knew he wasn’t a normal guy. If the people in his village already gave him strange and sometimes even disgusted looks already, how would people in the city react to him?~~ _

_~~Maybe they wouldn’t have to know.~~ _

_~~Maybe Jani could keep it a secret.~~ _

_~~Maybe he wouldn’t need love at all.~~ _

__

_~~Or maybe he did need it, yet he was too afraid to actively search for it?)~~ _

_~~~_

_Once upon a time, there was a young and very curious boy called Olli._

_The joyful kid seemed to have a natural talent when it came down to words and it was only a matter of time before young Olli picked up a book all by himself and started to read._

_Or at least,_ tried _to understand each and every word written on its pages._

_His parents, sadly enough, didn’t really care that much about books. As long as he could read decently, that was enough. No need to investigate further into the cause of books. No reason to dig deeper than the simple school books._

_Luckily for little Olli, his grandfather_ did _care about books._

_And it was thanks to that man, Olli’s interest in books never extinguished for it was his lovable grandfather who taught him to read in the first place. He taught little Olli to read more and more._

_To learn more and understand more of the world and its languages and words and wonderful complexions._

_And it was thanks to his grandfather, Olli got to inherit the Magic Library years later._

_And Olli, who still had the excitement and wonder of a little boy inside him, was too happy about his inheritance._

_He didn’t care about the disapproving looks and lack of interest his parents gave him._

_He didn’t listen to his father, who said he could just sell the library and do something with the money. Something “more useful” in his old man’s eyes._

_Olli didn’t care about what they thought of him when he told them he would be_ living _in the library and even make a living out of it._

_Because Olli knew that books would understand him more than his parents ever would._

_If only they had supported their son more. Talked to him more when he was still a kid._

_Maybe_ then _they would’ve figured out their son. Maybe then they would’ve understand him._

_However, little Olli, now a young man, was happy in his little world of books._

_He was happy with being a librarian in a small library which also served as a book shop now._

_He was so glad he could share his joy of books and reading with the few customers he’d have._

_As long as he could live here, he’d be happy and content._

_But still, sometimes Olli longed for more human contact._

_He longed for mutual_ affection.

_~~_He deemed himself to be too strange, too much of an outsider. And because of that, he thought he would never be loved by someone else. At least not in this lifetime._ ~~ _

 

_~~_**_ ~~ _

 

Olli POV:

Life sometimes has strange but interesting ways to bring to peculiar people together. Take me for example.

I live in the outer rings of the city. My job is that of a librarian and shop vendor and keeper.

I’m the proud owner of a small library and although it has two levels, it’s still _much_ smaller compared to the libraries in the center of the city.

Besides being located in the very outer ring of the city, my library lays in one of those small alleyways so kudos to those who find it because I’m pretty sure you won’t find it with your GPS.

 

Oh well, most of the time the library is visited by lost tourists or some inhabitants of the city.

With those few visitors I have, I chat some little and tell them how they can find the “real” libraries and book stores.

But people nowadays don’t seem to be in need of books anymore. Everything is found and consumed online and it makes me a tad sad.

Of course I have some loyal customers but the majority is made of older people. Sometimes I crave some contact with people more my age. Anyway, I’m not really complaining because these older folks keep this small shop alive.

Just like Jani kept my hope on finding love alive when he stumbled upon my little shop one very faithful day.

 

\--

 

When I open my eyes the first thing I see is the library’s ceiling. When did I fall sleep here?

I hear someone knocking on the door downstairs but it’s still too early to open, right?

Next thing I sense, is the slight ache in my back. That’s when I realize I’m actually laying on the wooden floor of the second level. I grunt as I crawl back up and look around me.

There’s a forgotten book laying next to me. Must’ve been the book I was reading yesterday.

The book is accompanied by my red agenda. Why did it lay there and-

Finally I realize its meaning. I use to have an appointment with one of the [distributors] today. Quickly I strive downstairs and throw a glance at the clock. Shit. It’s time already and that’s why there’s someone knocking on my door.

 

‘Give me a sec!’ I yell at the person on the other side of the door. I readjust my wrinkled clothes as good as possible, shove some books aside and open the door.

‘Your delivery, mister Tukiainen,’ a man with a dark mustache greets me.

I nod, mutter an apology and pay him for his delivery. After the man’s gone, I inspect my mail.

There are like ten boxes standing outside now. Ten _big_ boxes filled with lots of books.

Now I’m all by myself. I should bring the boxes inside before it’s opening hour. There are no other people in the alley I could ask for help. But if there were, I wouldn’t dare to annoy them with something that’s totally my responsibility. I catch the final glimpse of the delivery van at the end of the alley and wonder how that vehicle even fit inside this small part of the city.

 

After the second box I already feel a subtle muscle ache.

‘Damnit, Olli! You’re only like [25 years old]!

Just as I put down the third box, I spot, hopefully, a possible client standing in front of the shop window.

With quick steps I’m outside again and greet the stranger. He’s taller than me, but then again that’s not too difficult. The man in front of me sports a loose fitting T-shirt, a pair of jeans and a fashionable scarf. His hair is short and there’s also a hint of a stubble beard. He comes off as an easy-going guy to me.

‘Good morning! How are you doing?’ I try to start a conversation.

‘Good morning to you as well. I’m doing fine. I suppose you’re the owner or at least the vendor of this thing?’ the other man assumes and I nod proudly.

‘Yep, but if you’re interested in borrowing or even buying a book, I’ll have to disappoint you. We’re still closed.’

‘That’s okay, though. Any way I could help carrying all those boxes inside?’ the stranger politely asks. My eyes go over the various boxes. Still seven to go.

‘But it’s a lot and they’re very heavy!’ I counter but the stranger is already seen bending over to pick up a box.

‘True but two people is less the effort! Don’t worry, I have nothing planned today anyway.’

‘Oh, eh… okay, thank you…’, I stammer flabbergasted by the genuine help.

‘Jani. You can call me Jani,’ the stranger smiles at me.

‘In that case, thank you, Jani. My name’s Olli,’ I smile back. ‘Thanks for helping me out!’

 

As we both pick up a box, I ask Jani: ‘So, did you come here on purpose or did you accidentally stranded here?’

Now Jani’s eyes suspiciously scan the alleyway before he replies: Í got unfortunately chased by some young thugs after I bumped into them as I was just wandering around.’

I sigh: ‘Darn street kids, getting bolder by the years. Glad you made it out alive! Are you new here or am I going too personal now?’ I chuckle but Jani doesn’t seem to mind.

‘It’s fine. But yeah, I’m kind of new here. Only moved to the city two months ago! ‘

 

Before we know it, all boxes are inside and we stand among the new collection of books.

Jani is taking in the view that is my humble library.

‘Whoa! Pretty impressive!’ he exclaims after a few minutes of pure silence.

‘Thanks, I guess although you’ll find larger libraries when you go deeper into the city. Most of these books here aren’t even new. Lots of them are second bought!’ I comment.

Jani now takes one book off its shelf and goes through its pages.

‘I don’t mind. I think it gies this place a certain charm, huh?’ Jani mutters as he puts the book back.

‘Glad you think that way. Believe it or not, when I was younger I thought this place was magical!’ I let the taller man in on a “secret” of mine.

‘When you were younger?’ Jani curiously asks.

‘Yep, this shop belonged to my grandmother and I inherited it. My parents said I should sell the shop but I was stubborn because I loved this place! This is where I learned to read after all. It’s become some sort of sanctuary to me. But enough rambling now! I see I still have one and a half hour to go before I open but you can already look around if you want! Once again, thanks a lot for your help!’ I smile a the other man and he gives me a smile in return.

‘Is there another way I can still help?’ Jani wants to know as I open one box and take out some books.

I ogle him for he awkwardly stands amidst the unopened boxes.

‘Well, if you really insist. But don’t feel obliged. I mean, you can already look around! Few people get to see this place before opening time so call it a VIP treatment!’ I chuckle and before I know it, I give the man a wink. I swear I see a hint of red colouring Jani’s cheeks because of it.

Stupid of me. I should remember not all men are into other men flirting with them and-

Was I really trying to flirt by merely winking at this handsome stranger?

‘Oh, that’s very nice of you, Olli, but I’d rather help you again. Looks like you still got a lot of unpacking to do so just tell me where these books need to go and I make sure it’s done!’ Jani replies.

‘Hm, in that case, let’s see,’ I mutter as I look around.

 


	9. Chronology of Circus CRAZIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More or less the chronology of some things.
> 
> rip math so the dates probably are wrong lol

**Circus is founded in 1952 by the father of the Director’s father.**

**At the start, it was just a normal Circus. But the Director’s father didn’t deem it to be very successful. After some digging in dark history, he decided to add a freak show for extra amusement.**

**Director’s father:**

  * Born in 1922
  * Founded Circus: 30 years old in 1952
  * Had a son in 1952
  * Died in 1992 at age 70



**Director:**

  * 65 years old, born in 1952
  * Took over Circus at age 36 in 1988
  * Has a child: Markus at age 25 in 1977 , isn’t happy with him. Since his father couldn’t find a Freak, he decides to make his own son a Freak, submitting him to heavy surgery
  * Has a second child at age 41 with other wife in 1993 (Olli) (after former wife died?) anyway, he considers Olli to be his rightful successor since he is his only legacy. He ignores the fact that Markus used to be his son



**Kapu:**

  * 40 years old, born in 1977
  * Official Child of Circus (he grew up there)
  * Got experimented on > caused the many scars
  * “brother” of Olli who is born years later



 

**Olli:**

  * 24 ears old, born in 1993
  * Son of the Director and his mistress/ new wife



 

**Jari:**

  * 17-18, born in 1999
  * Has lived for 17 years in the slums with his parents
  * After timeskip (three year timeskip) : 20-21
  * Epilogue: 24-25 (3 years later again)



 

**Jani:**

  * 35 years old, born in 1982
  * Born into the circus, cause of rape? By some of the Normal Folks. His mother abandoned him and gave him away to the Circus to experiment on
  * _Or he gets taught to believe he is born in the circus_
  * _At age 7 in 1989 brought to the Circus_
  * Gets brainwashed early on and is just like Kapu “made” a Freak
  * Dog like



 

**Jaska:**

  * 33 years old, born in 1984
  * “Joined” the circus at age 20 in 2004
  * Got abducted by the Circus
  * Has never seen his family ever since > they tried to reach him but weren’t allowed to see him/didn’t have da money > his younger sister ( 7 years younger) writes him still



**Marko:**

  * 37 years, born in 1980
  * Joined circus at age 16 in 1996
  * Thought the circus might find a cure for him. But before he realized, it was too late and he couldn’t escape



 

**4 executions remembered by Jani**

  * 2009 (Jani: 27, Olli: 16, Marko: 29, Kapu: 32)
  * Jani’s real father 2012 (Jani: 30)
  * Xx
  * 2017 The Twins Clara and Lara? (Kapu: 40, Jani: 35, Marko: 37, Olli: 24, Jaska: 3, Jari 18)
  * Cancelled: Jaska




	10. Circus CRAZIE the first draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before it became a 1000 words each chap, i had this thing

# Prologue

 

It’s been two weeks already. Two weeks since I’ve been feeling sick as hell.

It looks like my condition is only worsening. I cough up blood regularly now. Sometimes it’s just yellowish bile I vomit. Next to that my eyes are hurting like they want to pop out.

 My parents can’t pay for any treatment. Heck, they hardly have the money to keep this family of seven going.

 They keep me locked from the rest of the house because they’re afraid that what I have, is contagious. I can’t blame them though. Even I don’t know what sort of condition I have.

Previous week I’ve shown new symptoms. Weird growth of scaly macules and papules all over my body. It has mostly occurred on my feet and hands, making it difficult for me to walk.

 Luckily for me, I’m more laying on the floor than anything else so I don’t have to move that much.

 

 My father is the most harsh on me. I even heard him considering to just dump me outside the slums.

‘He cannot be saved anymore, Magda. We can hardly survive without someone being sick! Even after our oldest son left this home, we’re still not making enough income!’

‘There must be something to help him, Phil.’, my mother would say in a lamenting voice.

I, myself, thought there wasn’t another choice either but I was wrong.

 

\--

 

It’s past midnight already but I’m still awake. The newly formed bumpy scales on my back make it difficult for me to sleep. The fact that I’m actually sleeping in the narrow storage room doesn’t help me either.

I get startled by muffled noises in the other side of the room. I hear strange, unfamiliar voices.

‘Is he here?’, the voice of a surly man is heard.

‘Yes’, comes the voice of my mother. She sounds sad.

‘You might want to put something over your mouth. We do not know how contagious it is’, says my father. They’re standing right on the opposite side of the door now.

After some more noise the door gets opened. The sharp ray of a flashlight gets shined into my bloodshot eyes.

 A sturdy looking man is behind the light. He is accompanied by a much slender man. Both wear mouth masks and gloves to protect themselves.

 I’m confused.

‘Mom? Dad?’, I ask afraid. My mother is now seen crying. The bulky man grabs me firmly by my arm and lifts me up until I’m standing on my wobbly feet.

 ‘You can walk?’, he asks.

I quickly nod.

 ‘Good, come’, he now drags me out of the room and I try to give my mother a hand. I don’t get the chance.

 ‘I’m so sorry, Jari’, she sobs. I don’t understand this whole thing. Are these men going to take me away? Are they going to kill me?

 

 My father now nods at me and states: ‘They’re going to help you. _You_ will help _us_ by going with them. They’ll send us money every month. Don’t worry. I’m sorry, son. But this is _really_ the only option we have right now.’ Then he avoids my eyes and turns me the cold shoulder.

 ‘Dad!’, I scream.

My mother runs after me while I get literally dragged away. Once we’re out of the cramped cabin, she waves at me and presses me an air kiss.

 ‘I will always love and remember you’, she smiles through her tears.

‘No! Let me go! I’m okay with being locked up in the house!’, I yell at the tall man as I try to free myself from his steel grip. He doesn’t let go of me, though.

 ‘You’re coming with us, kid. Your parents agreed. We’ve paid some good money for you’, he snaps back and it shuts me up immediately.

 My parents: they sold me.

And still, I don’t want to go with these strangers. It just isn’t right. This is not what I meant with “wanting to see more of the world”.

When I see they want to put me in a carriage I start to scream again and kick the man with my legs. The strong man curses when I try to bite in his arm. I succeed and he slightly bleeds.

 ‘Hey, can you help me a little?’, the tall man barks at his partner.

He rushes toward me with something and then I feel him inject something in my arm. It makes me go numb in my legs and arms. I’m stunned and fall onto the ground. I see my mother run to me. She kneels down and wants to help me but the smaller man pushes her aside.

 ‘Stand aside, woman’, he growls.

‘I’m so sorry, Jari. I really am’, my mother wails before she reluctantly retreats. I get picked up by the tall man and put in the carriage. Even though I’m partly paralyzed, the man still straps me onto the couch with thick rope.

 ‘Time to go!’, the slim man announces. I finally feel the carriage start to move. I can see how the vehicle slowly starts to distance itself from my old house in the slums.

 A few tears start to roll down my cheeks when I realize I’ll never see my parents again. Heck, I hardly had a proper goodbye.

 

# Chapter one: Welcome to the Circus!

When I open my eyes I wonder what day it is. The door of the carriage gets opened and the smaller man gets inside. He sits in front of me with a plate of food. The food looks more like it’s someone’s vomit but I’m too afraid to refuse.

Last time I did that, the taller man came in and threw the food into my face.

 ‘You will eat or you will eat nothing at all, you ungrateful brat!’, he had barked into my face.

So now I let myself get fed like I’m a baby. I can’t eat it myself because they still don’t trust me and they’ve tied my hands behind my back.

 ‘We can’t have you die on us before we even get there’, the man hisses.

‘Where are we going? Please, I need to know’, I beg.

 ‘It will take us another four days to reach our destination. Now eat’, the man flatly replies without really answering my question.

 ‘So… how long are we driving already?’, I hesitatingly ask.

‘Five days. It’s a total of fourteen days’, the man says with a nod before pushing the spoon with disgusting food against my mouth.

 

And so we travel. Most of the time I sit in the carriage.

I only get out one time because I need to be washed. They’ve done it with a rough towel.

After that, they’ve left me shirtless because the growing scales on my back prevent me from wearing normal clothes. I’m just glad I don’t have to be naked.

 I’m surprised to get three meals a day. That’s more than I used to get when I was still with my family.

But something tells me I’m going to a place which is worse than the slums.

 I guess they give me enough food because they’ll need me for some unspecific reason. I have yet to know what reason. In my eyes, I’m a good for nothing but apparently these people think different.

 Bitterly I think this might be the only way to help out my family.

 

\--

 

‘We’re here’, the tall man declares before he lugs me out of the carriage.

It’s dark outside and I need to get used to that darkness. But when I finally see it, it leaves me baffled.

We’re at a circus. The tents look so threatening and imposing in the dark. It makes me dizzy just looking at it.

 ‘Move on. We need to check you in’, the tall man gives me a push into a specific direction.

‘When we meet the Director _we_ do the talking for you. So no questions, no answering. Just keep your mouth shut’, he hisses before we enter a smaller tent.

 My eyes get blinded by the sharp lights inside.

There’s a stoic looking man sitting behind a desk. From his attires I can tell he is rich and the leader of all of this. It makes me look bitterly at him.

My two guards bring me to the Director and put me on the chair in front of him.

 ‘This is the new one?’, the Director doesn’t meet my eyes.

‘Yep. This is Jari, he’s around sixteen, seventeen years old. He has this strange condition you only see once in a lifetime! Strange fungus like growth all over his body!’

 ‘Great. We need people like him’, now the Director finally looks at me. He has pale blue eyes that pierce through me like knives. I slightly hiss and grit my teeth.

 ‘You look like you have something to say’, the Director remarks.

I’m unsure if I can speak up but when no one seems to silence me, I dare to talk.

 ‘When will my parents get the promised money?’

‘Ho, ho! Not so fast, young man! First we need to see how well you perform before we can talk about trivial things like that! We also need to know if you will live’, the leader of this so called circus answers.

 ‘Now take him away and show him around the circus a little!’

The men who have guarded me for the past two weeks stand up and want to take me away again. They get stopped when suddenly someone enters the tent.

 ‘Father, I-’, a young man appears in the door opening. He stops midsentence when he spots me.

 Pale blue eyes meet my own brown, but bloodshot eyes. His eyes are pale blue like the Director’s but not as piercing.

 Blond locks of hair frame the young man’s face. From his appearance I deem him to be a bit older than me.

 ‘Ah, my son! Now that you’re here, would you like to introduce Jari to our wonderful circus? I’m very sure he will appreciate to have a companion more his age!’, the Director exclaims, ignoring his son’s intention of coming here in the first place.

 The son nods reluctantly and gives me a look.

My guards protest: ‘What if he will attack him?’

 ‘He won’t. Will you, Jari?’, the Director’s intense eyes look for mine. I gulp and quickly shake my head.

‘Very well then. Besides, he’s already chained so I don’t see the promise. Now go, I have more important things to do’, the Director dismisses the guards, his son and me.

 The young man nods at me and says: ‘Follow me.’

 

Before we get to leave the tent, the taller guard puts a collar with a leash around my neck.

The Director’s son looks hesitating at first but eventually decides to take the leash in his hand and pull me out of the tent.

 ‘I’m sorry for everything’, the guy mutters once we’re alone outside. He loosens the grip around the leash so he doesn’t suffocate me when he pulls at it.

‘Oh really?’, I dare to counter.

 ‘My name is Olli. I don’t think you’re pleased to meet me but you have to bear with me’, he doesn’t dare to look me in the eye. I wonder if he thinks I’m repulsive with these scales on me.

It’s like he can read my thoughts and says: ‘I’m not afraid of you nor do I think your “condition” is contagious. It’s just that… I feel so bad for you.’

 The young man silences himself and continues walking.

 

‘This here is where the performances happen. You’ll stand here too one day. Probably over a week.’

The place where the son takes me is enormous. The tent outside already looked big, but inside I feel even smaller.

 ‘Wh- what do I have to do?’, I stammer nervously.

‘Probably not much. Maybe do some silly act but it’s mostly a showcase here. Once again, I’m sorry you’ll have to go through all this’, Olli apologizes.

I wonder what he is apologizing for. He keeps it very vague.

 ‘How can you be sorry? You’re living the rich life’, I snort, not afraid to hide my anger.

‘That doesn’t mean I enjoy what’s happening here’, Olli retorts. He stops with moving and looks me in the eyes.

 ‘This circus? It’s basically a freak show. But I’m not allowed to talk too much about it. You’ll find out soon enough. Let’s get you to the other places you’ll need to know.’

The rest of the “tour” is mostly spend it silence. I ask many questions but Olli answers few. It looks like even the son of the Director is afraid of the man himself and this place.

 The tour is short, though.

I only get to see the barracks where the “normal” people sleep and reside in from the outside. I see some cages but they’re covered in thick blankets so I can’t see what’s inside. Olli tells me I don’t want to know.

 He even dares to say he himself doesn’t know what’s inside those “special” cages.

There’s a practice area which is now closed and eventually Olli leads me to my own quarters.

‘You see that building over there? That’s where you’re going to live now’, the man points out. I simply nod.

 Before he opens the building with his key I want to know something: ‘How old are you?’

‘Nineteen but I feel older, somehow. I’m sorry, Jari. You probably won’t believe me but it’s true. I always feel sorry for the ones who get here. Anyway, once you’re inside, you’ll probably not going to like it but stay strong. Please, try to stay strong. I believe in you.’

 ‘Why?’,  I want to know. The vague information Olli gave me, doesn’t make me feel safe or sure at all.

It only makes me more worried about this whole situation.

 ‘You already survived your trip to the circus with John and Joe’, Olli slightly chuckles.

‘The guards?’

 ‘Yes, you’re ready?’, Olli asks.

I sigh and then nod.

 

# A new life

 

 The sound of crying and some shouting people frightens me. I wonder if being in prison must feel the same way.

‘Hey, Olli! You got a new victim with you? Haha!’

‘I bet he doesn’t survive this night!’

‘I bet a week!’

 ‘He looks like a total loser!’

 

I try to ignore the gazes of strangers, hidden in the shadows. I feel like a fragile prey among hungry lions ready to devour me alive.

 When I give a glance at Olli, I see him gulp. He’s afraid too, I think.

‘I believe you won’t escape’, he mutters as he gets rid of the leash. Then he opens the cell and pushes me inside. The way he does it, makes me think he doesn’t really want to show any violence.

 ‘Good luck’, Olli quickly closes the door behind me and almost sprints of. He is accompanied by the yelling of some inmates.

 The lights go out and I’m left in the darkness, trembling all over my body.

I feel the presence of someone or maybe even _something_ looming in the corner. My heart starts to beat faster and faster. Sweat starts to form on my brow.

 

‘So you’re the new kid’, a voice mutters and I almost jump in the air. Then there’s a chuckle. I block the noise around me and focus on the voice coming from the shadowy corner of my cell.

 ‘Come closer, I don’t bite’, the voice murmurs.

Carefully I do as the male voice says. When my eyes are getting used to the darkness, I spot a bald man. At first glance he looks normal but when I observe him closer, I gasp.

 There are scars over his whole body. It looks like he is made of different pieces of skin all stitched together. The “patchwork” looks bizarre yet I can’t look away.

  I fall back in shock and start to stammer unintelligible words.

‘Looks l- like someone d- doesn’t l- like y- you, Ma- Markus!’, a sharp voice now hisses. I’m subconsciously crouching closer to the bars of the adjacent cell so there’s some distance between me and the patchwork man.

 I yell when I feel someone grabbing onto the bars and I get face to face with another inmate.

He is almost bald except the wild hair on top of his head. He has a toothy grin. In the blink of an eye I see he misses some teeth. The teeth he does have, are sharp, like a predator.

 ‘Gotcha!’, he cackles insanely and tries to grab me. I scream.

‘Let go off him, Jani!’, Markus barks and the man behind the other bars quickly retreats. He disappears in the shadows and isn’t heard anymore.

 I assume Markus must have some kind of authority over that guy.

Now the patchwork man stands up and approaches me. He reaches out for me and hesitatingly I take his hand. I guess it’s better to start trust this stranger or I might never get used to this place.

 Markus pulls me back up on my feet and looks for my eyes.

Just like me, he has brown eyes. I’m surprise by their gentleness and warmth. For a mere second I forget I’m in a prison.

 ‘I’m sorry about Jani. He is a bit… special. But once he gets to know you, he’ll be nicer. I promise’, Markus smiles wryly at me.

 

Finally Markus has calmed me down and we sit together. On the other side of the cell lays another man. He is tall and Markus says it’s better to leave him alone.

 ‘Guy had a rough day.’

‘Oh’, is all I manage to say.

 ‘Please, let’s sit down if.. if that’s not uncomfortable?’, Markus looks doubtfully at my body.

 ‘It- it’s fine’, I murmur.

After we sit down, Markus starts the conversation: ‘First of all, what’s your name, kid?’

 ‘Jari. My name is Jari.’

‘Good, Jari. And how are you feeling? It must’ve been a tough travel from where you come from. Also it must be a lot to take in.’

I nod and try to speak up but instead tears start to form in my eyes. I try to ignore the mocking tones of other inmates.

 I get startled when I feel Markus’ arms around me. He is _hugging_ me. We barely know each other but he does this kind thing for me. I must trust him, I think.

 

‘So you don’t know how it go there?’, Markus points out the fungus like growth on my body.

  ‘No. It just keeps growing. Luckily for me, it’s more annoying than painful’, I mutter.

‘There are some doctors around. They might be able to stop the growth before it becomes too much’, Markus reassures me.

 ‘Would they do that?’ I exclaim. ‘I mean, from what I’ve understood I’m just a freak.’

‘Well, we are all freaks here. Believe it or not, they don’t want us to die. So they keep us alive even if that means _just a little_.’

Again I feel tears coming up. Markus rubs my shoulder as a soothing gesture.

 ‘Don’t cry, Jari. Please. You’ll get used to this place eventually. Now try to sleep a little and ignore the noises of the other people. Tomorrow I’ll try to explain more to you’, the patchwork man gives me a warm smile and I try to smile back.

 ‘You’re right.’

I’m about to lay on the floor but Markus then offers me his blanket.

 ‘It will be a bit softer’, he nods.

‘Nah, keep it. I’m used to sleeping on the hard floor with no blanket at all. At home that was’, I kindly refuse but Markus insists.

 ‘I always offer newbies my blanket. Especially during their first night. Afterwards, they’re grateful I insisted’, the bald man winks and reluctantly I accept the blanket.

 

\--

 

The next morning we get waked up by a loud bell.f


	11. Circus CRAZIE Oneshot ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some got finished, others not

  * _~~No one is ever going to want me~~_ ~~~Olli and the time he tried to free some Freaks~~
  * _~~Born a stranger~~_ ~~~Jani: 3 rd pov/ god like pov: Jani didn’t know. His mother fell in love with a Freak~~
  * _Marko origins?_
  * _Jani origins_
  * _Kapu origins_
  * _~~Sinners~~_ ~~~ Jaska/Kapu: title perhaps: The date that never was but we clearly imagined it~~
  * _Jaska origins_




	12. Circus CRAZIE drafts and ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we got one of those files i use for longer stories.  
> It's sort of a character sheet and the initial lay out for some chapters
> 
> It's possible some things didn't make it into the final story. so yeah, welcome to more behind the scenes

Olli the good boy, son of the director, 24 years. Tries to make the Freaks’ life better by doing small things: leaving extra food, cleaning their cages more often, secretly tending to some wounds the doctors don’t deem necessary.   
his chapters: Diary

Olli gives all Freaks a diary they can keep. He collects them at the end of the week again and sometimes reads them if the Freak wants to. This way Olli knows about the secrets ermergerd!

Marko, with split personality. His Siamese tripling is in his head. The mime, clown. He does soliloquies and everyone thinks it’s an act, but in reality he really is struggling. He goes by Saaresto and doesn’t want anybody to call him by his real name because there are more than one Saaresto in his head.  
Marko chapters: inner dialogue?

Kapu, the leather man x Jani. Kapu looks like the authority figure but he is more of a father figure to the others. Trapeze, juggler, dance   
40 year, has seen Olli (Kapu was 16) and Jani grow up  
Also an official Child in the Circus 

Jani, the crazy patient? Fire eater, sometimes a knife thrower. He was made crazy. 35 years old. He stutters but manages to pronounce Jari flawlessly.  
He is born in the Circus (from rape??? Add extra sadness)  
He is brainwashed and “made” crazy. He thinks the Director is his father and calls him Father.  
He also thinks Olli is his brother or something.   
Trigger words: Be a good boy to make Jani obey and do some stuff. He is like Juuzo from Tokyo Ghoul  
(somehow Jari changes the vast routine Jani’s in.)  
Jani can sing > Starts to stop stuttering  
His eyes are the doors to his soul and he tries to look in other person’s eyes to understand them.

When Jari arrives at the circus, it changes Jani and >

Jaska is a “werewolfF. He has a weird condition that makes him covered in thick hair all over his body. He doesn’t like rookies because secretly he has a weak spot for them. He always sees countless rookies die or break and fall apart. He does acts with fire and things reserved for actual lions etc.   
He has a sister who still writes him letters and Olli delivers them! He writes the name of fallen rookies/Freaks in his diary. He also writes Jari’s name in it already, thinking he’ll die soon.  
33

Jari is new to the circus

After the normal show, there is the Freakshow where the Freaks perform. Mostly they do the same acts as the normal circus people but their acts are more dangerous and actual without protection ropes and stuff. Besides that, they just are there for the “normal” people’s amusement. This happens after their “normal” performances. VIP creeps get to see them “backstage”.

Special cages Olli doesn’t know about the content: content = brainwash material + creepy experiment stuff  
There are 30 Freaks in total.   
Prologue 1: We get to know Jari’s condition.

Chapter 1: Jari gets sold to da Circus. The whole trip to that thing + sadness. + rumours of the crazy circus

Chapter 2: Meeting Olli

Chapter 3: Meeting Kapu

Chapter 4: Meeting Marko

Chapter 5: Meeting Jaska

Chapter 6: Meeting Jani  
http://www.circusesandsideshows.com/circuslife.html   
End: sad ending

 

There’s a baby somehow 

‘we all stand watching how everything goes up in flames. The good memeroeis. But mostly the bad. I cant say I shed a tear.”

The Circus catches fire and many people die. Everyone thinks Markus drowned/died.

In the fire madness, Marko stays to kill his brothers. He mutilates his right part of his face to literally get rid of them. He succeeds..

Epilogue: shows happy ending


	13. Finnish Godfathers char sheet and summary

**Jari:**

  * 19 years old (gay)
  * Runaway student after his dad outed his homophobia on his son
  * In the heat of the argument, he stabbed his dad and ran away, leaving everything, even his phone, behind
  * Met Jani during summer? And Jani let him stay in his and Olli’s shack
  * 1 year homeless



**Olli:**

  * 35 years old (bisexual)
  * Alcoholic
  * Has a son (Marko) and an ex-wife who divorced him after she knew Olli was a gambler and a furious alcoholic
  * Gambled and drank too much which ended in him landing on the street
  * Lost custody over his child
  * 5 years homeless
  * Built a shack but he wasn’t good at it. He got help from a new homeless man: named Jani
  * Secretly likes Jani more than he dares to admit
  * Can come off as a rude person, but he actually cares a lot about his friends
  * Curses a lot



**Jani:**

  * 37 years old (gay)
  * Ftm
  * Ex drag king
  * Was an orphan but got adopted by a group of drag kings and queens
  * Performed himself there too as a drag king but eventually figured out he really wanted to be a man, rather than a woman
  * Fell in love with the wrong partner who dumped him and with nothing left, Jani ended up on the streets. After an awkward moment at the Drag Club, he doesn’t dare to go back there and pretends to still live with his partner (he lived 2 years with his partner)
  * 1-1,5 years homeless
  * Somehow saves up money for his medication
  * In love with the grumpy alcohol addict Olli



 

**Events**

 

  * ~~Jani and Jari find the baby~~
  * ~~Once in the shack, they discover a paper left behind by the baby’s parents~~
  * ~~Clues too~~
  * ~~Olli lying about his past: saying his daughter died and he just didn’t want to work anymore~~
  * ~~They keep the baby only on Christmas eve . next day they want to go to the police~~
  * ~~Next morning, Jari and Olli go look for Jani and the baby~~
  * ~~Jani wants to find the real mother of the baby and ask why she abandoned the baby~~
  * ~~Try to find the baby’s parents~~
  * ~~Locker: stuff and keys. A photo of the couple. Business cards. A hostess club.~~
  * ~~Train trip > they stink ofc. The baby cries. During a delay in the station, another train passes by and Jari sees his dad in the other train who tries to catch Jari/communicate with him~~
  * ~~Jari exits the train and they walk~~
  * ~~They go to a cemetery and argue~~
  * ~~They find offerings for a baby~~
  * ~~They cross a **yakuza boss** ( **Jaska**~~ ) ~~who’s under his car (car got stuck, forgot brake and car almost run over him) Jaska is from region from the club > owner of club ( **Petri** )marries Jaska’s daughter~~
  * ~~The three men attend the wedding~~
  * ~~Jari has to change diapers for the baby~~
  * ~~Meanwhile Olli gets mad at the groom ( **Petri** ) for speaking ill of the “mother” of the baby, saying he wouldn’t be homeless if it wasn’t for **Petri**~~
  * ~~Now a hitman ( **Kapu** ) disguised as a waitress wants to kill Jaska but shoots **Petri** who jumped in front of Jaska~~
  * **~~Kapu~~** ~~takes Jari hostage~~
  * ~~Jani and Olli chase after Kapu and Jari~~
  * ~~Olli wants to give up on the chase but Jani is not. They argue which ends in Jani leaving~~
  * ~~Olli wanting to jump into da trash at the police office~~
  * ~~Olli drinks and stumbles upon a **homeless man**. ~~
  * ~~The other old homeless man wants to drink one last time~~
  * ~~Jari and Kapu get to Kapu’s home.~~
  * ~~Olli gets the old man to his old place to give him the drink~~
  * ~~Old man last request: gives Olli a bag and wants him to get rid of the bag~~
  * ~~Olli remarks he is at the building of the photo~~
  * ~~But Olli gets beat up by some youngsters~~
  * ~~Meanwhile Jari is at home of Kapu. Kapu’s mom gives theb abies breast feeding. Jari’s dad is policemen~~
  * ~~Olli going after the youngsters after they took something() from him~~
  * ~~(Jani meanwhile is looking for **Kiki)**~~
  * ~~Jari talks with **Kapu’s mothe** About family, mom of Jari is religious ~~
  * ~~Jari confesses what he did to his dad~~
  * ~~Jani is with a **taxi driver** named **Karlus** and tries to find Jari and baby. He feels ill~~
  * ~~Flashback to when Jari stabbed his dad > it’s a dream~~
  * (J ~~ani, Olli and Jari reunite)~~
  * ~~Meanwhile Olli is all beat up after he collected what the youngsters stole from him~~
  * ~~Meanwhile Jani and Jari talk to each other. They talk about Olli~~
  * ~~Ambulance passes by and first they think Olli died~~
  * ~~Olli is in the alleyway and gets rescued by Jani’s former friends and co-workers~~
  * ~~Jani and Jari return to the club where Jani used to perform. **Jani’s “mother”** is **Hoelli Ficlèta**~~
  * ~~Jani talks about his past and how he became homeless. An embarrassing happening made him not daring to come back~~
  * ~~Journey continues to the building~~
  * ~~Jari discovers the old house as he needs to shop for some supplies~~
  * ~~The keys for the old house~~
  * ~~They ask neighbours about the couple~~
  * ~~Jari finds an article in which it states his cat came back~~
  * ~~They find the new supposable address~~
  * ~~Olli confesses his family didn’t die~~
  * ~~Jari calls his dad but he can’t answer~~
  * ~~Jani faints and needs to be hospitalized~~
  * ~~Jari watching the news and coming in contact with a **male nurse Marko** who happens to be Olli’s son~~
  * ~~Olli and his son meet after the payment~~
  * ~~Jani getting mad at Olli about the lies~~
  * ~~(Jani telling about a fairy tale )~~
  * ~~Lottery: Olli looking at the news: sees their baby was the one being stolen~~
  * ~~Jani going to the police with Jari~~
  * ~~As they walk, they pass a woman wanting to jump off the bridge. I **t’s Kiki**~~
  * ~~Jani getting angry at her. Kiki lying it was her husband’s doing of taking away the child~~
  * ~~Olli meeting **Kiki’s husband** **Kaidan**~~
  * ~~Kiki’s husband telling what really happened > Kiki stole the baby~~
  * ~~Jani and Jari saying goodbye to Kiki and the baby~~
  * ~~Olli looking for Jari, Jani and the bab~~ y
  * ~~Chase after Kiki (Olli on bike, Jani and Jari in a car with Karlus)~~
  * ~~Van crashes in a building~~
  * ~~Rooftop: Kiki confesses~~
  * ~~Kiki’s husband~~
  * ~~Jani saves da baby~~
  * ~~The baby gets returned to its respectful parents~~
  * ~~The lottery ticket of the dead homeless man is the winning ticket~~
  * ~~Jari and his dad get reunited~~




	14. Lost fragments, alt. order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the chapters could've been written

  1. **Dream of a Genius (Markus) > written**
  2. **Lost fragments of a keyboardist > partly written**
  3. **Memories of a playground pt. 1 (Markus)**
  4. **The world in between (Markus)**
  5. **Dream of a Retired architect (Jani) > written**
  6. **Lost fragments of a bassist**
  7. **Memories of a playground pt. 2**
  8. **The world in between (Jani)**
  9. **Dream of a Restless man (always in motion) (Olli) > written**
  10. **Lost fragments of a lead guitarist**
  11. **Memories of a playground pt. 3**
  12. **The world in between (Olli)**
  13. **Dream of a Man who almost didn’t have anything to lose anymore**
  14. **Lost fragments of another guitarist**
  15. **Memories of a playground pt. 4**
  16. **The world in between (Jaska)**
  17. **Dream of a Man gone blind (Jari) > written**
  18. **Lost fragments of a drummer**
  19. **Memories of a playground pt. 5**
  20. **The world in between (Jari)**




	15. The Playground drafts and summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the lyrics of Given & Denied + random deaths xD

_Oh to see the sun's eclipse_

_on the horizon like ships_

_sailing way away from here_

_Oh just one more time my dear_

**[Death 1? Jari gets blind, he eventually dies but that doesn’t get written]**

_Before I'll go hear me out_

_Cos of this there ain't no doubt_

_When it's time for curtain call_

_Just before the shadows..._

**[Death 2 Jani.]**

_Fall like a leaf in the wind on the ocean_

_Of blue like your eyes in the twilight theater_

**[ Death 3 : Olli  :’(  Jani and Jari are gone already)**

_With symphonies playing in the world without sound_

_We're given and denied_

**[ Death 4? Markus gets deaf]**

_Give me back my innocence cos I wish to dream again_

_Like I never outgrew my old playground_

_Where the sun sets slowly with a golden crown and the leaves sing lullabies 'round vacant swings_

_Give me those wings_

[ **Death 5: Jaska. Marko wishes he can fly to him]**

_Let me fly once again_

_Like I did way back when_

**[Flashback in flashback: Marko loses his ability to walk and ends up in a wheelchair. A flashback when everyone’s still alive. Jari is already blind though]**

_I would gamble and win_

_To lift me high above the din_

_Of the future we see_

_Does it hold something for me_

[ **Marko reflects on his lost ones and the future ahead of him. we’re now in the present]**

_I'm weightless again_

_Just before the shadows..._

**[Marko having dreams/hallucinations. He sees himself with his friends (as kids?)We’re now in the present where the story started]**

_Fall like a leaf in the wind..._

_Before I'll go hear me out_

_Cos of this there ain't no doubt_

_When it's time for curtain call_

_Just before the shadows..._

_Fall like a leaf in the wind..._

**[Death: Marko]**

_If there's no end_

_There can be no beginning,_

**[Marko dies in his sleep and wakes up in his bed which is now surrounded by his friends all in white. They smile at him and take him with them to the afterlife]**

  1. Marko moves to another city with his parents
  2. Marko builds a playground
  3. Marko and Markus become friends
  4. Marko gets a new friend: Jani
  5. Marko, Markus and Jani are together
  6. The parents of Jani divorce and Jani has to move to the other side of the country
  7. Olli comes with a boat and lives now in the same town
  8. Marko, Markus, Jani and Olli are together
  9. The four visit England and meet Jaska, who joins their band
  10. Marko, Markus, Jani, Olli and Jaska are together
  11. They live together at the studio
  12. They finished university and live back at Marko’s old house
  13. They stumble upon a rebel Jari who joins them eventually
  14. Marko, Markus, Jani, Olli, Jaska and Jari are complete
  15. During the rebuilt of the house, they sleep in the tent together
  16. Many blissful years pass
  17. Jari gets blind
  18. Marko loses his ability to walk > everyone’s still alive here!
  19. Jari dies
  20. Jani dies
  21. Olli dies
  22. Markus gets deaf and eventually dies
  23. Jaska dies
  24. Marko is left alone
  25. He dies of old age
  26. He rejoins his friends in the afterlife



 

 

(Marko has lifted his friend many times like it was nothing. Jaska even carries the guy bride style around for the fun. Jani lets Olli sit on his shoulders. Kapu also lifted Olli on quite some occasions.

Whenever those guys “made fun” of the blond guitarist’s height, Jari was there to “endure” it with him. After all, they were both the smallest guys of the group.) > maybe left out in the Leaf in the wind chapter

 

_(His eyes are shining bright as ever. But all light extinguishes eventually.) > maybe left out in Leaf in the wind chapter_


	16. Random facts about Strangers like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extra lore i guess?  
> Plz dont mind all the typos and bad english
> 
> These docs were mostly for myself

Marko has caught Jasku doing da do multiple times

He also has cockblocked a few times

 

Or like: Jaska and Kapu start to get very touchy touchy

And they're already making quite the noise and then Marko just slams open the door and shouts: Player 3 has entered the game

And it completely ruins da mood and Jaska's like: "FFS, Marko!"       

 

and another idea:

The first time Jaska came home with Kapu, Marko gets like all "motherly protection" mode and he starts to ask all these questions at Markus xD

  * where do you come from, how old are you, did you already have partners before, do you have any stds(yes, marko did ask it that too xD), how do your parents think about you dating men,.whats ur job, where do you live, do you have driving license



I want you to be a good boyfriend okay? I'll never forgive you if you break my little brother's               heart!

 

another fun idea that has come to my mind:

Jasku's very first moment got cockblocked too bc of marko who was worrying too much xD

 

Like, they were at the brothers ' apartment and Marko wasn't home atm. And they start to feel each other up and Markus is on top of Jaska and it gets very intimate.

Then Marko suddenly goes home earlier than expected and finds Kapu on his little brother(well, not little but as in he is still younger brother xD)

And first Marko thinks Kapu is attacking Jaska or smth.

and he is like: 'Not on my watch! And omg, are you kissing each other??8'

Jaska: 'Dude, that's what boyfriends do. Gosh, you're such a moodruiner!'

Marko: 'Oh, well, i, ehm,' He then awkwardly retreats to his own room butt the mood is ruined anyway xD

 

Then Jaska and Kapu look each other in the eyes and start to laugh out loud. 'Next time, we make sure we are at your house', jaska then declares.

(Markus still lived in his own apartment back then)

 

Markus and jaska are in a relationship for 4 years

 

During the fic itself:

Jaska: 33, Markus 34 and Marko is 36       

Jani: 11-12, Jari 11-12   

 

Jari’s rescue: > 6 years at the mansion

Jari: 5-6

Jaska: 27

Marko: 30

Markus: 28

 

Jaska meets Markus and they start a relationship after  3 months

Jari: 7-8

Jaska: 29

Marko: 32

Markus: 30

 

Markus moves in by the brothers after one year being in a relationship

Jari: 9-10

Jaska: 30

Marko: 33

Markus: 31

 

Jani once escaped from his house and went to the police. but somehow the police didn't believe him and they dragged him back to the House

From then on he distrust them and the monster brainwashed him into thinking the cops are really bad people, not giving a shit to the poor people like them

(Yes, they kind of lived in the slums)

 

another sad fact:

in kindergarten/ elementary i dunno, Jani used to have a friend which whom he was close with.

OF fcoures, the Monster didn't like it one bit. so he threatened Jani to hurt his friend if Jani told about the secret "games" they played.

Hurt, Jani pretended to be angry with his only friend, breaking their friendship so it wouldn't hurt Jani as much as just denying is friend

Eventually they (the parents) took Jani from school so the chance of Jani exposing the lie would be 0%

 

So if it wasn't obv enough, i'll say it here:

Sometimes the Monster invited his friends over and well, shit got down then. Sometimes the Monster also invited straners

But stranger and friend alike sometimes had to pay (when the Monster felt like it)                       


	17. Cradled in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this was inspired by the music video CiL  
> Fav PoTF song <3
> 
> this idea came to be in the early day of my potf fic writing madness :')

_Once upon a time, in a very, very old and abandoned house, there lived a man._

_His name was Jeremiah Peacekeeper. He was called like that because when he was still alive, he was the one to keep the peace in the small village._

_Everyone loved Jeremiah Peacekeeper. He was a real gentleman. All the ladies in the village were in love with him. All the men in the village were also in love with Mister Peacekeeper._

_Jeremiah was a handsome man with a unique taste in everything. The way his clothes looked, the way he spoke, the way he lived._

_And for that, people loved him. And Jeremiah tried to love everyone back._

_And one day, there came a strange man to the village. He started to live there too._

_He didn’t go unnoticed by Jeremiah, who knew everybody who lived in the small village._

_So, what happened next? Mister Peacekeeper fell in love for the first time in his life._

_Of course, he loved the people in the village. But that was parental love._

_This love, this love for the mysterious stranger, was different._

_And so Mister Peacekeeper invited the new villager to live with him. In the Peacekeeper’s mansion._

_The man went on living with Mister Peacekeeper._

_But they didn’t live happily ever after though._

_No, Mister Peacekeeper had changed. His personality was distorted. His love for the other man became twisted._

_There was no love left in the old house. And you know what happened? He killed the other man._

_No one knew this for Jeremiah kept it a secret. He was no longer a Peacekeeper. He was a Secretkeeper._

_Until one day, someone eventually found out. It was someone from another village._

_Apparently the man from the other village was a friend, maybe even a lover, of the deceased victim._

_The village couldn’t believe that mister Peacekeeper had killed someone._

_How could that be possible?_

_So what did they do? After that, there was no peace anymore. The whole village assembled at the house of Jeremiah and set fire to the cursed building. Mister Peacekeeper got burnt together with his house._

_Rumor has it that if you visit that ghost town, you can still visit the remains of the Peacekeeper’s house._

_They say his soul is still wandering. Still lost in regret. He is seeking for redemption._

_But no one has ever dared to set foot into that house._

_The end._

Olli had always liked that story. But he had also hated it. Why would his mother tell him a fairy tale without a happy end?

 

Although he wasn’t the naïve kid anymore, he was still thinking about that story.

Sometimes he even dreamt about Jeremiah Peacekeeper.

What did he do wrong? He killed his lover. That was a fact. But mostly, _where_ did it go wrong?

Why did he do that? What made him do it?

Could love be so fatal, Olli wondered.

Could someone be so in love with another person, that they would just kill that person?

It wasn’t that the other man didn’t return his feelings. Or did he? Olli had asked his mother many times if the man was in love with Jeremiah too or not. But his mother never answered that question like Olli wanted to.

 ‘It was just a fairy tale, Olli. Don’t you worry so much about that.’

‘But I want to know the story from the other man as well! Everything is just so vague’ Olli would complain.

 His mother would sigh and say: ‘Olli, my love, I have lots of work to do now. Why don’t you go play in the garden? Or play on your guitar?’

 Olli would nod and go to his room to play something on his guitar.

One day he wrote some chords for a song he made. He titled it _The Ballad of Jeremiah Peacekeeper._

 

***

 

The night after he had performed the song at the school festival, he dreamed.

And in his dream, mister Peacekeeper gave him a personal visit.


End file.
